


Hold Onto This Lullaby

by lovedeterrence



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, no this is literally the fluffiest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Big Boss just likes to listen to Kaz play guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto This Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> title from safe & sound by taylor swift. sobs grossly into hands

Big Boss used to listen to music leisurely. Even on missions, there were times where he would take a break, let the music take over and relax with it. He forgot what it was like. His feet were in the water, the waves pushing and pulling with the delicate tune of the acoustic guitar accompanying the swoosh of the ocean in a nice harmony.

He lit his cigar and felt a smile stretch across his lips. Smiles felt impossible for him these days, but the presence of the other man helped. Kaz kept playing, calloused fingers expertly plucking the strings. Big Boss inhaled the cigar. He realized that what he was feeling was content.

This was his place. It was his world. And Kaz was his.

Big Boss leaned in, pressing his lips to the other man’s neck, causing him to mess up the song before quickly recovering. He kept kissing Kaz, trailing his neck to lips slowly, gently and smirking to himself at the mistakes Kaz made as he played, showing that this was getting to him.

“Can’t focus?” Big Boss inhaled his cigar again, releasing a puff of smoke in Kaz’s face causing him to roll his eyes.

Kaz grabbed him by the back of his head, and shoved Big Boss’ face against his mouth, and Big Boss leaned into the kiss, his fingers running through the blond hair, purposefully messing it up.

“You’re quite a distraction,” Kaz said, his voice muffled against the other man’s lips. “At this rate, I don’t know if I can let you join me for anymore practice sessions.”

Big Boss kissed him again. “If not me, then one of the girls, no?” He gnawed on Kaz’s lower lip a little possessively, and Kaz’s breath hitched.

Kaz did not answer, and for Big Boss it might as well have been a yes. He kissed him harder, biting on the lip again, claiming his territory by leaving a sore.

“I’m yours, Boss.” Kaz’s voice was a little shaky from the intensity of the kiss. Both men had their hands locked in each other’s hair.

Big Boss kissed him gently to make up for tearing up his lip and leaving him breathless, but hopefully the gentle kiss would leave him breathless as well.

“You’re good, by the way.” He said it without thinking.

“Finally, Big Boss admits to the kissing skills of Kazuhira Mil-“

Big Boss gave him a playful punch to the chest.

“I wasn’t talking about that, but now you’re never getting complimented again.”

“Boss, you wound me….”

Kaz got on his knees, situating himself in between the other man’s legs. He resumed the kiss, putting his body weight into it, causing Big Boss to fall backwards onto the sand. Kaz climbed on top, somewhat pinning him, kissing all over that scratchy beard. Though they were a similar size, Kaz could easily turn Big Boss into his personal mattress. Their lips met again.

Big Boss reached his hand up, cupping Kaz’s face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

When they broke apart, Kaz stared down into the blue eye, a playful smile on his face.

Big Boss shifted his gaze a little, feeling embarrassment. “I was talking about your playing.”

“You really like it?” Kaz seemed genuinely surprised, which made Big Boss raise an eyebrow. Where was that ego?

“No, I was kidding,” he said in a deadpan voice before laughing.

Kaz’s mouth fell open at the no, but quickly turned affronted. He went to kick the man below him, only for Big Boss to catch his leg with his own, tangling them. Big Boss let out a laugh.

“Okay, fine, I think you’re good. I like listening.” He looked anywhere but at Kaz, and Kaz kissed him before sitting up.

“Aw, shucks, Boss…” a tinge of embarrassment entered Kaz’s voice.

“However, if you ever sing for me again, I will put you on bathroom cleaning duty.”

“You know, you’re really missing out.”

“What’s that, Kaz? You want cleaning duty after the next MSF party, too?”

“Fine. No singing.” A bitter sigh.

Big Boss snickered before planting a kiss on Kaz, getting him to smile again.

Kaz picked up the guitar, resuming his playing. Big Boss let out a fond sigh that was the music to Kaz’s ears. Big Boss scooted closer to Kaz, kissing his cheek before bringing his head down and resting it on the remaining space on Kaz’s lap. He stared up at the sunset, and the concentrated face of his second in command. Kaz stopped playing momentarily, using a hand to run through Big Boss’ hair and brush against his cheek. When he continued, the other man closed his eyes, soaking himself in the sound of the waves and the beautiful melody that was for his ears only. He took one good look at Kaz above him, making sure the image stuck in his mind and would be the last thing he thought of before he let himself drift to sleep on Kaz’s lap.


End file.
